Raindrops
by SeveralShades
Summary: "Laters, Red." Ginny Weasely's life is about to get turned upside down. (Rated M for adult language, adult themes later.)
1. The friend zone

Nothing stays secret in this tiny little world. Or rather, nothing stays secret for long. It's a constant contradiction; everyone knows how ridiculous the rumour mill is and yet, they still shamelessly participate in it.

That's how everybody who is anybody seems to be crammed into the creepy dungeon of the Shrieking Shack. Gossip. Word gets around. And boy, did it get around this time. I mean, I heard it off Luna for gods sake!

The bodies around me were jostling and pushing, half drunk out of their minds. Someone rammed into my back and I shot forwards, right into the back of the person in front of me. Lavender gave me a dirty look. Dressed like every other girl here, she was in killer heels and something sparkly. I could hear the chanting as people bet on names, rattling their galleons and screaming over the noise. I wish I hadn't come. I wouldn't be able to find the door now anyway.

Another shove. Chanting. I felt someone grip my hand and jerked my head up. It was Ivy. She smiled at me and I very nearly flung myself into her arms. Finally a rescue! But her eyes were clouded and she was more wobbly than me. And considering I'm so clumsy I'm virtually disabled, that is saying something.

I gripped her hand, waiting for Merlin only knows what, trying to keep both of us steady against the constant wave of crashing people. Suddenly my jeans and converse seemed like a really good idea.

Then a shriek went through the air. A scream. I ducked my head. Ivy laughed. I realised it was just Theo, Ivy's boyfriend, shooting sparks from his wand, standing on a chair or something. I couldn't see.

"Listen up folks!" The gleam in his eye was scary. "We all know why we're here, so I'll keep it short. Once the fighters enter, bets are closed. No swapping sides and no touching the fighters. Break these rules and we'll break your legs. And that goes for you too, girls!" I winced.

"Our competitor, ladies and gentlemen, is none other than our very own Gryffindor; Seamus Finnigan!" A fierce cheer went up.

"Our next guy doesn't need an introduction but fuck it, I'll give him one anyway! Shake in your boots lads and drop those panties girls! I give you DRACO MALFOY!" My eyes went wide. I could see the top of a platinum blonde head as the cheering reached a feverish pitch. Curiosity got the better of me. I dropped Ivy's hand and weaved my way to the front of the circle. I got elbowed in the ribs a lot and swore at even more, but eventually I could see enough to the boys hand over their wands. And holy fuck, Malfoy was shirtless!

I watched, a little astounded, as Theo pocketed the wands and took a step back. No one shoved him. My eyes moved back to the fighters just in time to see Seamus charge. Malfoy stepped out of the way and threw his elbow up into his face. I heard the crunch. After that they moved almost too quick for me to keep up. When they moved to the far side, I couldn't see anything, but I shoved my way forward until I was up front, watching Malfoy lay into Seamus' ribs. One more lightening punch to the jaw, blood spaying all over my white blouse and Seamus fell to the floor.

Shocked and bemused, I looked down at the blood over my chest. Urgh. I saw a pair of dull boots come into my vision and I followed them up strong legs, to a well defined chest, heaving with effort or excitement – I couldn't tell – and into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. He smirked. I don't know what I was going to say, but I'm pretty sure it would have been brilliantly witty and sarcastic. But I was suddenly yanked backwards by a strong hand. Blaise. He had his other hand around Ivy's. "What the hell are you doing, Gin?" I don't reply. I just turn my head back to the circle. But Malfoy was gone, swallowed up by his fan club, eaten alive by the raucous crowd that was now starting to disperse. I wondered whether Seamus would be okay.

Before I had a chance to even ask, Blaise was yanking us both from the Whomping Willow and across the school grounds. "Were you tryin' to get yourself killed? Huh?" I looked at my best friend. Yep, she's finally lucid.

"I just wanted a better look. Chill." I told her. But it sounded weak even for me. I really did just want to see what all the fuss was about. And see I did.

Theo came around the corner, laughing with Malfoy, both of them with jingling pockets. I frowned. Blaise had the same idea. He was charging before I could blink. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, leaving them out there alone?!" He pushed Theo and then punched him straight in the jaw. "She could have been killed!" He was talking about Ivy. His sister. My best friend. Blaise didn't like me all that much.

I couldn't help but turn my eyes to the blonde, expecting him to be gunning for another fight. But he was staring right at me, his shirt back on, straining against his muscled arms. I could hear the fight just two feet away – the dulcet tones of tearing skin and abused ribs. But his stare held me even through my blush, even when my mind was telling me to turn away, to run, to grab Ivy and get back to the tower. Whilst I was having an argument with myself, Blaise and Theo had stopped fighting. Ivy had sorted that out. Her and her high pitched wail. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling distinctly out of place and out on display with Malfoy's staring, watching Ivy haul her brother and boyfriend off the floor. I couldn't hear anything. For all I knew Ivy was screeching about tea and Theo was upset about the improbability of moon ducks. I couldn't really process anything whilse staring into those grey eyes. I couldn't have said anything intelligent if my life depended on it. Lucky for me, the trance was broken when I felt someone grabbing at my folded arms; Ivy had remembered I existed before flouncing off in a massive strop.

Walking away, leaving the boys behind, leaving those grey eyes in the darkness of night. I couldn't help but look back.

* * *

Back in the tower, climbing into bed, I mulled over everything I had seen tonight. The thing I was most shocked about, besides the fact that Hogwarts played host to an illegal muggle-fighting ring, was the fact Seamus Finnigan was in the circle. The Slytherins I could imagine there. This was their style. You know, if muggle-fighting could be a style. But Gryffindors? I wouldn't have guessed that. But then, I guess it wasn't so much Gryffindors I wouldn't expect it from – Ivy and I had been there after all, as well as Lavender – it was my brother. And Harry. I couldn't imagine that they nor Hermione would condone something like this. They would have put a stop to it. Immediately.

I guessed that explained why I didn't see any of them there.

"You should stay away from Malfoy, you know." I jumped. I thought Ivy had fallen asleep hours ago, whilst I stared at the canopy of my bed, trying to decide whether was I exhilarated or traumatised.

"What?" I was whispering. I didn't want to wake anyone else in the dorm.

"Malfoy. Stay away. You think I didn't see the way you were looking at him?" She laughed. "Honey, it was plain as day." Drunken ramblings. That's what I'm going to put this conversation down to.

I sigh. "You don't even know him Ivy." There was no point addressing the 'looks' thing. Because I was definitely looking. And he was looking back. And Ivy always liked to imagine things that weren't really there.

"'Course I do." If you say so... I couldn't get those grey eyes out of my mind. But then I remembered the senseless fighting, the blood, the look in his eye in the ring. "He shares a dorm with Theo you know. I've seen that look before. He wants you." Oh. "Different girl every week I hear. He's bad news, Gin." Right. Like I didn't work that one out for myself.

"Ivy, you're starting to sound like Ron." I only said it to shut her up. I didn't really mean it. She sniffed, annoyed, and I heard her covers rustle as she rolled over. No doubt away from my bed. I didn't really mind. She needed to sleep off the drink anyway. And I needed to shake my imagination.

* * *

Next morning; back to classes, back to the rest of the school, back to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. In the commotion of breakfast, in the wake of people falling asleep in their pancakes and the hustle and bustle of busy-bees like Hermione, that hadn't actually been to sleep yet, it was hard to imagine that what I'd seen yesterday was actually real.

My head on my hand, staring blankly into space, with my other hand wrapped around my mug of tea, I didn't really care one way or another. Ivy was still pissed off from last night, so much so that Theo had already given up on her and gone back to the Slytherin table. I don't really know why she was so angry at him – whether he'd said something else to annoy her or whether he'd hit her brother a little too hard – but I didn't really care. Her chattering was going straight over my head. The occasional "hmm" and "is that right?" seemed to satisfy her.

Mornings were not my thing. Ginny Weasely did not do mornings. I saw Harry walk past. Ron not far behind. I got a "hey, Gin" in passing. I weakly raised my hand in a half-hearted kind of wave, eyes still staring off into the distance. I bet to everyone else I looked fucking miserable. And considering it was still only half eight in the morning, they'd be correct.

I was far too busy not listening to Ivy to bother paying attention to whatever else was going on. As such, when the bell rang signalling the start of class, I jump and nearly threw my tea into the lap of a third year sitting opposite me. Blushing and mumbling apologies, I let Ivy drag me from my seat, out the hall and down to the dungeons.

Potions. First thing on a Monday morning. Kill. Me. Now.

Potions on a Monday also meant Theo on a Monday. I guessed he had a free or something because he was invariably follow us down here and he and Ivy would then proceed to suck face and grope each other until Snape opened the door. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, wishing that the day would just get done already.

When I heard the unmistakable sucking noises coming from my left, I groaned, leaning my head against the wall and opening my eyes. To see Draco sodding Malfoy stood straight in front of me, signature smirk in place and amusement lighting his eyes. Crap.

What do you say in this situation? 'Hi, saw you beat the crap out of my house-mate and I think you're really hot'? No. How about 'Ivy told me to stay away from you, so don't you think you'd better back the fuck up'? Not the real classy approach I was looking for to be honest.

He was just standing there, school uniform and all. Slytherin tie done up loosely, shirt untucked, hair messy, his thumbs hooked into the belt rings of his trousers. It literally looked as though he'd just rolled out of bed. And he didn't say anything. And obviously, because I'm an idiot, I didn't say anything either.

After a few seconds, he inclined his head to our best friends, dry humping against the wall like animals and raised an eyebrow. I laughed. I really couldn't help it. Something about his expression just completely cracked me up. His lips tilted up into a smile as I brought my hands up to cover my lips, to hide my own grin. A loud sucking sound shredded the air as Theo came up for breath. "You still coming over babe?"

"Yeah," she sounded a little breathless. Well, you would be too if you'd had someone's tongue in your mouth for the last ten minutes. "I'll bring Ginny."

I turned, forgetting Malfoy, forgetting Theo, forgetting everyone else stood in this cursed corridor. I looked at my best friend in barely contained horror. "What?!" Shouldn't I get a say? And if I did, that say would defiantly be no. In whatever language you fancy. No. No. No. I did not want to go down to Slytherin. Under any circumstances.

I was ignored. "Alright." Theo nuzzled her neck in the most sickening way. I grimaced and went back to leaning against my bit of wall, telling myself that I'd punish Ivy for this later.

It wasn't until he'd leaned in to play with a strand of my hair that I remembered Draco Malfoy even existed. "Later, Red." My mouth hit the floor as he walked away with Theo. Red?! Well, it wasn't difficult to see where he'd come up with it. I'm a redhead. My whole family has got red hair. But still. Original, much? For some reason, the nickname annoyed me.

As soon as Snape opened the door, I was through it and huffily sitting in my seat. Hell, I'd even take Snape going bat-shit-crazy at a Gryffindor over the usual boringness of Potions. I really didn't want any time to dwell on tonight.

You know, for someone who has a reputation for being observant, Ivy honestly didn't even seem to notice that Malfoy had been hanging around earlier. And I hoped to Merlin and Morgana that no one told her. Otherwise I'd never hear the end of it. I'm so tired of the name 'Malfoy'.

I made it to lunch. Just. After listening to a complete litany on Theo's most dashing attributes, I couldn't help but flick my eyes in his direction. You would too if that's all you'd been hearing about for the last two hours. My eyes didn't stay on their target. Sat next to him was a drop dead gorgeous blonde. My eyes traced from her head, to her over-done face, down to the arm, attached to the perfectly manicured hand that was sitting on a bicep. Malfoy's bicep. I was staring. Sue me. There was another girl perched on his knee, feeding him chips. Both girls looked pretty much the same – killer figures, faces done up like they had something on today other than school, with tiny tiny skirts. My mum would have called them 'scarlet women'. I went back to my sandwhich.

After lunch Ivy fucked off to Care of Magical Creatures and I got to bound my way to Transfiguration. Transfig was definitely my favourite subject. Want to know why? It was tricky, which meant I couldn't dwell on my sorry excuse for a life, and I was good at it – which is really unusual for school stuff. I'm not the best academically. But most of all, it's the only class that I have, that Ivy doesn't. Don't get me wrong, I love my best friend, but sometimes she was just a little much, you know?

I left the classroom with a huge smile on my face. McGonagall could do with a couple of Calming Draughts, especially when Colin transfigured Mike into a badger, but the subject was decent. My bag slapped against my leg as I skipped my way up to Gryffindor tower to ditch my uniform and bag. I hated being in that stuff longer than necessary.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue Harpies Tee, tucking my wand into the back pocket. I grabbed my Transfig book and launched myself into the common room, determined to grab my favourite chair. It really was my spot. It had all the light, but not too much. It was close enough to the fireplace to be warm, but not enough to burn. It was also directly across from the window so it got the best breeze. I had commandeered this chair since my first year.

The paragraphs on human transfiguration disappeared. "Guess whooo?" I rolled my eyes behind her hands. "Ivy." I sighed. When she removed her hands I noticed that she was pouting... and wearing a ridiculously short red dress and heels.

I raised an eyebrow. "Going somewhere?" Ivy really did make me laugh sometimes. It was a Monday evening for Merlin's sake.

"Yeah, and you are too. C'mon, go get changed."

Groaning, I dragged myself back up the stairs and lay on my bed. Ivy would pick my clothes. And sure enough, she picked a dress that showed more ass than my underwear. I shook my head. I was not wearing that in public. I'm pretty sure the monstrosity she was holding out wasn't even mine.

"Aww, go on Gin. Malfoy won't be able to keep his hands off you." She pouted.

Woah, where did that come from? First I should stay away from him, he's ''bad news'', and the next I've gotta dress to impress. No, I don't think so. My mind shuffled back to those girls all over him at lunch. It looked like a pretty regular thing. He looked pretty comfortable. I don't want to be another girl throwing themselves at him. I don't even like him like that. As far as I'm concerned, he's still the ferret that has taken the piss out of my brother since his first year.

Carrying on the vein of thought, I dug in my trunk for something to wear. I didn't show Ivy, just promised her it would be good as I went into the bathroom to change. I emerged wearing my favourite grey trackies, that were so soft from over-washing, and had a little hole in the waistband at the back where Ron kept tugging on it last summer. I kept my Harpies Tee on. Malfoy didn't deserve my effort.

I threw my converses on, ignoring the horrified looks Ivy was shooting me. "You are not going in that!"

I looked over, appraising her from her black high heels all the way to her black hair clip. "I'm not there to impress anyone. I'm only going because you're making me. Drop it."

Grumbling and bitching, we made it through the corridor. My hands were in my pockets and I was feeling pretty proud of my wardrobe choice and subsequent little victory. Well, I was feeling proud until the dungeons approached. And Ivy was still bitching.

"Ive?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I really have to do this? Do I have to come with you?" I know I sounded pathetic. Shut up.

"Would you really make me go on my own? I don't know how many times I've held your hair whilst you chuck up, Weasely, and you want me to go on my own?"

I sighed. She had me there. I wouldn't let anyone enter the Slytherin Common Room. Not even Ron and I hated him the most. They just weren't nice people.

I ducked my head and started twirling a long piece of hair around my index finger - the same piece _he'd_ played with. I'd put the rest up in a messy bun to complete my 'i'm-not-here-for-you-to-stare-at' look.

All the guilt she'd put me through to get me to come down here, and she breezed through their common room like she owned the place. Which I guess she probably did, being the sister of _the_ Blaise Zabini and all. And she did look stunning. Especially for a Monday evening. And I trailed behind her like a stray cat or a kicked puppy or something as equally pathetic, still playing with my hair and trying not to make eye contact.

We hit a staircase. I imagine it was to the dorms. Not being funny, but I did not want to be in a room with Ivy and Theo whilst they're making out. I didn't want to be a part of this. I mean, can you define 'third wheel'?

I probably should have looked around the common room, just to see which seventh year boys were floating around. I felt Ivy take my hand and tug me through the door as she opened it. Yeah, my life sucks. As it happens, all of them were there. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Malfoy and Nott. Brilliant. Just what I wanted.

As soon as Ivy walked in, all eyes were on us – on her more like. Blaise growled. Like, really growled. "Fucks sake!" He threw his magazine on the bed, glared at Ivy and brushed past us. Shit. Not my brother, not my problem. Ivy would probably have to deal with the fallout later though. Which meant I'd have to listen to it.

Ivy didn't seem concerned. She swiftly moved over the Theo and flopped herself onto his bed. His arms wrapped around her. Feeling decidedly uncomfortable standing in the middle of the room on my own, I wrapped an arm around my waist and continued playing with my hair. This was just wonderful, wasn't it?

"You can sit with me, Red." My head snapped to my left. Malfoy. Of course.

"No, thankyou." Clipped. Self-assured. Perfect. I sounded a lot more confident than I felt. I walked over to Zabini's bed. The safest, considering he wasn't on it. I led on my stomach, my conversed feet in the air, and started flicking through the discarded Quidditch magazine. "Don't know what I'd catch off those sheets." Said without even looking up. I'm good.

Theo laughed. "What's with her?"

I could practically hear Ivy rolling her eyes. "She's being unimpressive." The scorn was evident in her voice. Although, I had a feeling that was more for my chosen attire than it was for my jab at Malfoy.

I could hear Theo and Ivy talking and I could feel him staring at me. It was like a prickling sensation all over my body. Like how you know you're being watched. Some scary sixth sense thing. I kept looking at the little figures of the Tornadoes zooming throughout the centre spread, the accompanying article blathering about how they were sure to make a come back this season. Yeah, right. And then the magazine was being snatched out of my hands. I jerked my head up, to see Malfoy holding the rag above my head. I glared. "Fancy getting out of here?"

"No." I tried to reach the magazine without getting up and failed miserably. I was flopping around like a fish out of water. He smirked. I felt his hand on the waistband of my trackies, playing with the hole there. I blushed and smacked his hand away. It was then I heard the giggle and a moan. My face transformed into a mask of horror. What the fuck? I didn't have to look in their direction to know who it was. I shuddered. I did not need to hear that.

"C'mon, just a walk, I'm not going to bite." Said with a devilish smirk on his face, as though he'd like nothing better than to bite me.

But, as any girl will tell you, even a creepy Malfoy is preferable to listening to your best friend shag. Looking around, I noticed that Crabbe and Goyle had already done a disappearing act. Thinking about that, I nodded my head vigorously and without even waiting for him I legged it out of that dorm room. I cringed. Just before Malfoy shut the door I heard "Oooo, baby!" I didn't need the mental images.

Now I find myself on a walk with Malfoy. The exact snake I wanted to avoid. I was wringing my hands as we made our way out of the common room and out of the doors to the school. Meandering around the grounds and neither of us had said anything. It was becoming too much.

I blurted out the first thing that came into my head. "I'm not going to sleep with you."

He laughed. Actually laughed. I hadn't expected that and my expression probably said as much. "I didn't ask you to."

"Yeah, well, as long as we're clear." I'm not sure whether I felt relieved or insulted by his easy reply. Was I not 'sleep-with' material? Did I not meet his standards? _Of course you don't, idiot! Look what you're wearing._ My subconscious was a bitch. But I hardly looked like I'd stepped off the catwalk._ Besides, you don't want him to like you, remember?_ Right.

It was a little cold out. Winter in Scotland. Go figure. I wrapped my arms around myself, as we kept walking. Every now and then one of us would fire out a question. I don't even know how it started and none of it was that deep shit people always feel the need to ask. I guess, knowing that he didn't want to get into my knickers loosened me up a bit. And after a while I was actually laughing. It was over something stupid as well. When asked who his favourite Quidditch team was, Malfoy replied the Cannons. The Cannons. I laughed so hard I thought my sides would split. I couldn't stop thinking about Ron and that easy save the keeper had missed last week – again. The Cannons were bottom of the league and always would be.

I looked back at him, to find that he'd stopped walking and was mock glaring at me. I smiled. "Move it, I'm freezing." Which was true. "It's not my fault your taste sucks." Also true.

He actually smiled a little, amusement glinting in his eyes. "Well, what's yours?" His voice was deep and made me shiver a little.

"Harpies." I said, slowly, tracing my finger across the 'HARPIES' insignia emblazoned over the chest of my T-shirt. I mean, d'uh. At this point I was starting to think Malfoy wasn't all that bright.

Taking me by surprise, Malfoy poked my in the side. "Glory-supporter."

I spluttered in indignation. How dare he? And simply to prove that I wasn't, I spent the rest of our walk rattling off Harpies facts and figures, wins and losses. It didn't take me long to realise I was rambling. But I just couldn't stop. It just kept pouring from my mouth like acid. Whilst my mouth was otherwise engaged, I wasn't thinking about how casual we were being, or how nice his hand felt against my hip. You know, all that shit you're not supposed to think about the schools resident playboy.

We did a full circle around the castle and true to his word, Malfoy didn't try to sleep with me. He didn't kiss me. He didn't even touch me except to ruffle my hair or to poke me in the side. When we reached the Grand Staircase there was no declaration of love, no battle of wills, no asking me to stay and spend more time kicking his arse at Qudditch trivia. Nothing.

In fact, all I got by way of a farewell was, "later, Red." Then he was gone, down to the dungeons, no doubt to deal with a satisfied Theo and an angry Zabini.

I walked up the staircases to the seventh floor and climbed into bed. Ivy was already asleep in hers. I decided right there and then that I didn't want to be another notch on Malfoy's bedpost. In fact I didn't want anything to do with him in that way at all. But he wasn't quite the monster my brother painted him to be. I guess he could be a friend, or at the very least, an acquaintance. To be honest, I believe Ivy, if I was to go down the road of wanting Malfoy, I'd only get my heart broken. Thus, Malfoy was firmly placed in the 'friend zone'.

* * *

_Updates will be sporadic. _


	2. Damage control

_Evidently, anything you recognise doesn't belong to me. Long wait - sorry - but once more, updates will be sporadic_

* * *

When someone gets 'friend-zoned' you'd think they'd know about it, right? Wrong. At breakfast Malfoy sat opposite me, without his bimbos. At the Gryffindor table. I mean, it's not unusual to see Theo there and for the most part, everyone just ignored him. The Gryffindor's let it slide because Ivy 'isn't really one of us'. I can see where they're coming from; her brother, her parents, her entire family has all been in Slytherin. But the sorting hat placed her with us and that makes her a true Gryffindor in my opinion.

Suffice to say, his presence caused a bit of a stir.

As per usual, I had my mug of tea in hand and was happily staring off into space – an excellent morning ritual, even if I do say so myself – when BANG! There he was. I jumped half out of my skin and he just smirked pleasantly back. I didn't even notice the entire hall go silent.

Blinking my eyes, I tried to clear my fuzzy brain, tried to say something. Why does he always render me speechless? It's really annoying. And then, before I could even mutter 'you're at the wrong table' he took my mug from my loosely clenched hand and took a sip. My mouth was hanging open. I know it was. I just couldn't close it. That was my_ tea_.

He made a face. "No sugar?"

My mouth quirked into a half-smile and I looked down at the table top. I shook my head, blushing slightly. I don't drink tea with sugar. Ruins the taste. And your teeth.

Right before my very eyes he takes two spoonfuls of sugar and stirs them into my tea, tastes it and then passes it to me. "Try it." Like the serpent offering the apple. The glint in his eyes tells me he's amused. Way too amused for the situation. Like he knows what I just thought.

I look warily down at my cup. The hall is buzzing. I look back up at him as I bring the cup to my lips. Okay, so temptation's a bitch.

The mug goes flying out of my hands, scalding hot tea splashing over a second-year, my favourite mug crashing to the floor in a spectacular shower of porcelain. A hand rests on my shoulder and I look up. It's Harry. "What were you thinking, Gin?" I furrow my brow. "It could have been poisoned. I wouldn't put anything past him."

Really? If Malfoy wanted me dead, he would have done it on our clandestine walk around the grounds.

These things always happen so fast. One minute I'm staring blankly at Harry, the next Ron is pushing Malfoy, telling him to 'stay away from his sister'. To Malfoy's credit, he stares Ron down, never moving from his space. Until Ron punched him that is. Then everything went to hell.

The chant of 'fight, fight, fight' went up in the hall as Malfoy threw himself at his opponent. I was up and out of my seat in record time. Shaking off Harry's grip on my shoulder, I ran towards the battling boys. It wasn't about me any more. They were just beating the hell out of each other for the sake of it.

Managing to finagle my way between them I tried to push them apart. I know Harry had hold of the back of Ron's shirt. He was red from hair to neck. That was his angry face. Yeah, well, I was angry too, god damn it!

"Just stop it!" I looked between them, realising too late that I was in the middle of the crossfire, and neither one of them had noticed. Shit. "Stop!"

In the middle of pushing Malfoy away from my brother, in the middle of saving this fiasco of a morning, I felt a splitting pain in the back of my head. My vision blurred. My world went black.

* * *

"Yeah? Well if you hadn't been using her as a shield, she wouldn't be here, would she?"

"Piss off, Weasely."

"Make me!"

A chair screeched. I groaned. I don't want to open my eyes. My head hurts. In fact, I have a splitting headache. I bring my hand up to my eyes and rub.

Finally opening them up, I find both my brother and Malfoy, on either side of me, peering at me. And both standing far too close. I jerk my head back into the pillow in surprise. And wince. That hurt.

They take the hint. I push myself up into a sitting position, crossing my legs beneath the blanket. Hospital wing. Huh. Not surprising considering someone punched me in the back the head.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to get _you_." He's not even looking at me. He's glaring at Malfoy. I sigh. So it's like that.

I hear the hospital doors open and clang shut and I hope beyond all reason that it's Ivy come to save me from all the testosterone in this small little room. No such luck. It's Harry and Hermione.

And although Hermione is a girl, we're not all that close. She'd never see the ridiculousness of this situation.

"You can leave now. She's awake. She doesn't need you." Oh, Harry, do you live to embarrass me to death? I bring my hand to my forehead. Please, world, just swallow me up?

"Harry's right. Off you go." Hermione's got her nose in the air again. I can see it through my parted fingers. I can also see Malfoy's rigid back as he faces the 'Golden Trio' head on. I feel like crying. I feel like telling him to stay. I feel like telling the other three to fuck off. But I can't. Because Ron's my brother. Because it would be like betraying my family. Because I know what vicious rumours will go around. Because I don't know if I really want him to stay. Because... because of a lot of things.

So I don't say anything. And I know he notices. And I feel like the biggest prat this side of the equator.

He touches my wrist, pulls my hand from my eyes, and I'm staring in his ice-grey orbs, completely lost. "I'll come by after dinner." His voice is soft. And I find myself nodding along, transfixed.

"Like hell you will." We both ignore my brother.

He moves the hair hanging from my eyes. And for one fleeting, terrifying second, I think he's going to kiss me, right in front of everyone. But he doesn't. He pulls back. "Later, Red." He's gone.

I exhale and fall back onto my pillow. Oh.

Hermione sniffs and comes to sit on the edge of my bed, Harry takes Malfoy's seat and again I start to hope. I hope they won't begin the inquisition. I hope they will just miraculously forget that Malfoy happened to be here. That would be great.

But that wouldn't be my life, would it? No, everything in the life of Ginny Weasely has to be as difficult as possible.

No one speaks. Decidedly uncomfortable and wringing my hands, I start. "So, how long was I out?"

"An hour or so, Gin." Hermione's taken my hand. No doubt to stop my nervous habit. It grates on her. "It wasn't really that bad. But this is the kind of thing that happens when you get involved with Malfoy."

I snatch my hand from hers. "I'm not involved with him! Merlin!"

"It didn't look that way, Ginny. And I doubt the rest of the school is going to see it that way."

"Give it up, Hermione. Ginny wouldn't do that to us. She wouldn't betray us like that, would you, Gin?"

"Of course not, Harry!" Indignation and denial, you will find, are used to cover up more lies than you can count. Okay, so I've thought about it, but for all intents and purposes I am not 'involved' with Malfoy and therefore I haven't 'betrayed' them. So for now, I'm good.

"There. See?" Harry's nodding, satisfied. "So next time he visits you, you can tell him you're not interested, right?"

"Yeah. Right." I'm so not doing that. I am not interested (see aforementioned 'friend-zone'). But that doesn't mean I have to go crazy and tell him that. He's not interested in me that way either. For all I know this is how he is with all his girl friends. I mean, friends that are girls. You know what I mean. Shut up.

So the conversation moved on. Hermione promised to go fetch me the work for all my classes, considering Madame Pomfery is going to keep me in for 'observation' over night. Ron didn't really contribute much, just kind of muttered to himself about Slytherins.

Hermione rushed off to the library for something – I don't even think she knows what she's supposedly looking for – and dragged a confused Ron with her. Around now I'm starting to think something's up.

I needn't have worried. Me and Harry just chatted and laughed and had a good time, like we always do. We made fun of Snape and moaned about our schedules and talked about my family and the twins and their inventions. We played exploding snap for one competitive hour and we talked Qudditch – a lot. I didn't even notice the time fly by. Before we knew it the bell was tolling, calling the students to dinner.

I was smiling when he left. He gripped my hand, squeezed and promised to use the invisibility cloak to come see me tonight. Heaven knows I can't sleep in hospital beds. Ever since my first year. But we don't need to go into that.

Pomfery came to check my non-existent wound not long after and performed a few wand movements that were apparently supposed to tell her something. I told you I'm not academic. For all I know, she could have just been doing it for show. Anyway, when she'd finished, she scuttled off to dinner herself.

So, left alone. Brilliant. On my night stand there are a couple Qudditch magazines Harry dropped off and I absently start flicking through one. This is last weeks edition – one that goes into exclusive detail about the complete destruction of the Cannons by the Harpies. Led on my back, magazine levitated above me – with a handy little charm Ivy showed me – I start examining plays. So engrossed am I that I don't notice the door open, I don't notice the footsteps and I don't notice the people at my bedside until I hear an inhuman shriek. I'm being hugged/strangled before I know it, my magazine flopping lifelessly onto my face in my shock.

Light streams onto my face as I look into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He's holding my magazine and glancing at the front pace. "I brought you a present."

Looking down I realise it's Ivy. Really, who else would it be?

"I'm so sorry, Gin. I was totally going to visit but after they kicked Malfoy out -"

"Hey! I wasn't kicked out. I left voluntarily. Gryffindor stink, you know."

I raise an eyebrow, not sure whether to be offended or not.

"Anyway, after they made Malfoy leave_ voluntarily_, I didn't want to come up and make it worse and Theo said I should just wait and then Malfoy said he was coming up during dinner so they couldn't stop him and I said that I should come too and I hope you're okay and -"

"Ivy, take a breath. I'm fine!"

She squeezes me once more and sits up. I lean up on my elbows so I can see her. "Were they awful to you?"

"Not really. Just had a lot of questions, you know? They think me and Malfoy are 'involved'" I laugh. It just seems even more ridiculous now he's here. I see his head snap up. Ivy chuckles a little weakly.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" He's not paying attention to my article any more. He's looking straight at me.

"Er... to them I think it signifies the end of the world. I don't even know where they got that idea from. It's just so unbelievable." Nice going, Gin. Just brush over the question.

"It's not that unbelievable. I've been known to be quite charming." He smirks, running a hand through his hair and striking a model-like pose.

I laugh and launch my pillow at him, hitting him straight in the side of the head. The look of shock on his face will be framed forever in my mind. I giggle into my hand.

"Why you little minx." The pillow caught me straight in the face. I didn't notice Ivy glance between the two of us knowingly. I didn't notice how the pillow fight progressed until we were hitting each other solidly with our fluffy weapons. I didn't notice Ivy leave the room.

Breathless, I held my hands up in surrender. I got a pillow in the side for my trouble. "Hey, no fair! I surrendered."

"Slytherin." He shrugged, holding his own hands up. Like I should expect a cheap shot. The look of pure innocence on his face sent us both into fits of laughter.

We were led together at the foot of the bed, his arm around my shoulders, both breathing heavy. I smiled. It felt nice, friendly.

"So what's my victory prize?" I look up at him.

"Free Transfiguration tuition?" I reply cheekily, poking him in the side.

He barks a laugh. "I don't need tutoring. In anything." I blush. He laughs again. Guess I'm the entertainment for tonight.

"My undying gratitude for your mercy?" I try again, trying to keep a straight face.

"Now that, I'll take." He moves the hair from my eyes before I could blow it away, and his hand moves to cup my jaw and I think that this is it. This is the moment Draco Malfoy will kiss me. This is it. And I want him to. I think. Just to see what all the fuss is about.

But he doesn't. And it isn't. And I feel so stupid. Instead, he says "I've got another fight coming up. I want you to come." It wasn't what I was expecting. My mind flashes back to that horrific fight in the Shrieking Shack. I haven't even seen Seamus. I feel so bad.

"I'll have to check my social calendar." I smile. So does he. But I think he can tell I don't know whether to say yes or not.

"It's in two days. In the room of requirement. You should come. Bring Ivy. Whatever. I want you there." Wow. It's not like he said please or anything but just... wow.

"Okay. Owl me." Owl me?! Really? He only lives a couple of floors down, he only sits two tables away at meals. Another spectacular example of my faulty brain-to-mouth filter. "The details, I mean. You know. For the fight."

He's smirking at me again, his eyes lit up in humour. "I know what you meant, Red. Calm down." Right.

Checking his watch, he pulls away from me. "Gotta go, Red. Don't get in the middle of any more friendly debates while I'm gone, yeah?"

I nod my head and push him off my bed. Friendly debates my arse. I watch him leave, putting my ridiculous behaviour down to my bump on the head. That sounds about right. But it was nice having him here. Really nice.

As soon as I hear the door clang shut, Harry appears out of thin air. "Arrrgh!" I jump so high I fall right off the bed and onto the hard marble floor. Rubbing my sore behind, I look up at his outstretched hand. "Thanks."

"You okay?"

"Erm... how long have you been stood there?" That is the more pressing issue right now.

"Long enough to know you didn't tell him you're not interested, Gin. He's dangerous." He sits me on the edge of my bed and I wince. That fall jarred my back. Harry passes me my favourite sweet – strawberry wands – and starts unwrapping a chocolate frog for himself, crossing his legs.

"It's not like that Harry. I'm not even sure we're friends, you know." I don't mind talking to Harry about stuff, sometimes. He's less hot-headed than my brother and we've been through a lot with each other. Sometimes I think he knows me better than I do.

"You looked pretty friendly." His mouth is stuffed full of chocolate frog, but he still manages to make the words sound accusatory.

"You're starting to sound like Ron – in more ways than one." I mock-glare at him. He smiles and just like that the tension is broken, forgotten, left in a rotting heap in the corner.

We sit like this for most of the night. Cross-legged and facing each other, a treasure trove of sweets between us, talking way into the early hours of the morning. As soon as a decent hour dawns, I'm discharged and Harry and I walk back to Gryffindor. Harry is nice. Harry is safe. And when he takes my hand on the walk back I don't think anything of it. Because it's Harry and that's the way it's always been.

He leaves me at the dormitory steps and his hair is ruffled and messier than ever. He looks shattered. "Sorry for making you stay with me."

"You didn't make me do anything, Gin. I'm just glad you're okay." I smile. "Now go get changed. Somehow we've got to make it through classes. Move it."

Grinning like an idiot, glad that I'm officially forgiven for my madness with Malfoy, I'm up the stairs, showered and changed in record time. I'm down the stairs, with my bag slapping comfortingly against my side and throw myself right into Harry's arms. I hug him fiercely. "Thank you." I say in his ear. He didn't have to stay with me all night, to save me from my own demons, but he did and I am eternally grateful.

"Any time."

I let go and rush out of the portrait hole to find Ivy, content in the knowledge that nothing could possibly happen to ruin my good mood. It was going to be a perfectly perfect day. I would make sure of it. I wouldn't let anyone ruin this mood.

* * *

I wouldn't let any _one_ person ruin this mood. But a whole school? Yeah, that's a really quick way to ruin someone's buzz. Walking into the Great Hall was like running head first into a wall of noise and every one's head turned when I stood in the entrance. Eyes wide, I searched for Ivy. Sitting half-way up the Gryffindor table she was hissing at Theo. As I approached their voices got quieter and quieter. I'm not being paranoid. I was the topic on the agenda today.

"Go. She's here. Go." That was literally all I got of their conversation. Ivy waved him off towards his own table. I didn't have enough brain cells to look up at the Slytherin table. I was a little preoccupied with the staring and pointing and giggling.

"Did I miss something?" I ask as I pour myself a cup of tea and pop one sugar in it. Malfoy and his bad habits.

"I should be asking you that!" My head snapped to the side. Ivy sounds pissed. I didn't do anything. "First, you and Draco are all over each other and this morning, you're seen prancing around the castle holding Potters hand! What the hell is going on?"

"Shhh!" People around us had stopped talking to listen to our conversation. I bent my head close to hers. "He stayed with me last night. Nothing happened, you idiot. I am not with Harry. And I was _not_ all over Malfoy."

"Yeah. Right. And if you're not with Potter, how come he stayed with you last night?" Question: Was my best friend born stupid? She knows all about my past. Literally all of it. I trust her.

"Hospital beds." That was my only response. And it seemed to do the trick. Ivy's fork clattered to the plate. Jogged her memory, eh? "Oh, Gin, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot."

"Yes, you are." I said, taking one more gulp of my tea and getting to my feet, meaning to make a fabulous exit, only to walk face first into Harry. "This cannot be happening." I mutter to myself. Now the entire hall is paying attention. Waiting for that epic moment when Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely come clean – after all, every one knew it would happen eventually, right? They might as well just get on with it.

"I can't deal with this right now. Get Ivy to fill you in." And with that, I walked straight past him, to the sheer disappointment of the rest of the student body. I could feel eyes on me as I left. Now I feel like crying like a baby in some far corner of the castle.

Before I know it, this will get back to my mum and she'll be hounding me about him all over again. I only just got her off my back. I got over Harry. I'm not his number one fan any more. And it's sad to know that people still think about me like that.

I made my way to History of Magic before the swarms of people burst out of the hall, hoping to avoid more gossip. Soon, I'll be breaking the Chosen One's heart and it'll be all over the papers – like everything with Harry always is. Nothing stays secret.

And throughout all my inner monologue, I didn't pause to think about Malfoy once, or what he thought of these rumours. That was until I saw him storm down the corridor, back rigid, hands clenched. It was then that I realised he's obviously got issues of his own. Well, that was until he looked straight at me and then brushed past as though I didn't even exist. Great.

Ivy caught up with me and we entered the classroom. She apologised about ten more times before telling me she's started 'damage control'. Ivy is brilliant but I don't think there's any catching this thing. Fuck my life.


End file.
